User blog:Kadjem/IC Journal Entry: Scarlett - The Aftermath
'July 4, 2010' Colorado was great... Up until that last night. Snake-Eyes showed up, and we argued about Storm Shadow. I HAD to give him the ultimatum: Storm Shadow or Me. He had to know he had to pick which was the most important to him. And dammit, I hate being right. He chose that damned traitor, overme. I KNEW he would, but I had hoped he would realize I was serious this time... I gave him both rings back... and the Arashikage Sword... He made me take them back, but I couldn't keep Terri's ring... Than, when I was ready to leave, he decided he was going to go after Storm Shadow himself. With his state of mind, I had a bad feeling about him going... Like he wouldn't be coming back. I may no longer plan on marrying him, but I can't turn off the love... I couldn't let him go get himself killed, in his desperate need to prove to me that HE, and only he, could stop Storm Shadow. Perhaps if he was a little less intense... It was "Clan Business"... Sure, that shit will get him killed one of these days. So instead of letting him suicide, I got in his way... I made him mad, belittling the Clan, His role in the Clan.... I called Storm Shadow a Coward... But nothing got him to loose his teper, until I called him a coward. I knew it would do it... He tried to punch me. I won't describe the fight, I don't want to relive it.... but I stopped him... Now, almost a month later, I am finally able, on this, America's Birthday, to write it all down. Somehow, Raven knew we needed help... he came and got us, and took us back to the Pit... The Pit....That reminds me of something I need to write about... LATER... Now, back at The Pit, most of the time in the Infirmary.... I had to stare at him, and wonder what to do. I love the man more than I can express, but I know, once he is able to walk, he will leave the Pit, and go to track down Storm Shadow. I should wash my hands of everything, Let him go... let him get killed.... NO I CAN'T do that... But how do I stop him? Nothing will work. If his love for me won't hol him here, what else will? Sean likely couldn't, and he is a Clan Member... Hell, I haven't even seen Kamakura in a few months... and Sean would be just as likely to try and HELP Snake... (OOC Note: Much above the above has tear stains on it) So, for now, all I can do is hope something comes up to prevent Snak-Eyes from going. A Mission? Would he stop his plans, even for a mission? It would have to be something only he could do... and I couldn't be the one to order him to go. He might think I was doing it only to keep him from going after his Sword Brother... And dammit, he'd be right. So, unless something comes up, and I can get Duke, or Hawk, or even Colton to assign him to take care of it, likely, I will not be seein Snake-Eyes again... If Only I could make it me who was killed, instead of him... But I have to stay and over see Construction on the New Pit. A Decesion from on High has come down, and we are moving to Offut Air Force Base. Fort Hood should be clearedout in the next few weeks, following my plan... Which, considering I only wrote the report on a hunch, it is rather scary. So, now my deployment plan will be put into place, my dispersal Plan is already in partial effect... Half of the Air Assests have transfered to their new Assignments... Delta Team is already at Tinker AFB setting up a temporary Command Post for the Central Response team, Gung-Ho has taken a portion of Charlie Team to Andrews AFB near Washingon, and has the Eastern Response Team's Command Post set up. I haven't heard from Stalker, and the Rest of Bravo, for Edwards, yet... But Soon. The FLAGGis ready for the half of Alpha I am sending there... I had considered Snake-Eyes to lead that Force, but... Maybe I better ask Airborne to handle it. I'll check with Roadblock to see how Bravo is doing... I have to go to Offut, and make sure the old Strategic Air Command Base is converted to suit our purposes... I think my Plane leaves Tuesday...Taking all this time to get this done will leave Chameleon and Allison busy... But, the Intelligence Division will just have to get by without me. In closing, Happy Birthday, America... And all her Defenders, I wish you a safe home coming. Yo Joe! -Shana Category:Blog posts